Love Can Prevail: The AfterMating Life
by Mari's 6636
Summary: Sequel to Love Can Prevail.
1. The announcement to be made

Love Can Prevail: The After-Mating Life

**P r e v i o u s l y o n L o v e C a n P r e v a i l**

"Oh, nothing, just gonna show you how much I love you..."She trailed off as she pulled Inuyasha into the deepest kiss they shared that day. They parted for air, respectively. "Don't look so scared!"

"Uhm, Kagome? Would you be my mate?"Inuyasha blurted out.

"Oh, Inuyasha, I would love to be your mate!" With that said, she jumped into Inuyasha's arms.

Love Can Prevail: The After-Mating Life

Chapter 1: the announcement to be made.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome, right after she jumped into his arms. Suddenly, he pulled out of their embrace. He held her about a foot away from his face, then pulled her into a kiss. The kiss was very timid, like a first kiss, yet very passionate. Kagome pulled out of the kiss after a few moments, then looked up at the sky.

"Oh! Inuyasha, it's almost sundown! Shouldn't we get back to Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara? Sango and Miroku should be back by now..."Kagome suddenly switched into a sort of 'Worried Mother' mode. "Oh, no! I left the little pup all alone, back at camp!" Kagome said, then tried to run back to camp. But Inuyasha grabbed her hand, and pulled her to his side once again.

"Oh, you're that damn eager to get away from me, and get back to them? Well, too damn bad! If you wanna go back, then we are going together, okay, **mate**?" he said, growling out the word 'mate' as he nuzzled her neck.

"Okay, you're right," she said, giggling as she tweaked his ears a bit so he would stop nuzzling her neck; it tickled. "It's just that I wanted to tell Sango and Shippo about us becoming mates..."


	2. Kagome's Journal

Love Can Prevail: The After-mating Life

**P r e v i o u s l y o n L o v e C a n P r e v a i l T h e A f t e r M a t i n g L i f e**

"Oh, you're that damn eager to get away from me, and get back to them? Well, too damn bad! If you wanna go back, then we are going together, okay, **mate**?" he said, growling out the word 'mate' as he nuzzled her neck.

"Okay, you're right," she said, giggling as she tweaked his ears a bit so he would stop nuzzling her neck; it tickled. "It's just that I wanted to tell Sango and Shippo about us becoming mates..."

_**Chapter 2:Kagome's journal**_

'That was two years ago...Now, InuYasha and I aren't together. He chose Kikyo, that clay pot, over his own mate and pup. For about a year, I have been raising Kimmikatana on my own.

'She is beautiful. She has black hair (or fur, whichever you would like to call it) which has natural silver streaks going from the very front, to about the shoulder, in her waist-length hair. She has silver puppy ears, and a long, silver tail. Her eyes are a golden color, darker than her father's.

'Kimmikatana has never met her father. Inuyasha left me to be with Kikyo shortly after Tauni's birth. (Oh, sorry. Kimmikatana's nickname is Tauni. It is pronounced: Taw-nee.) But that's okay. Tauni has enough love around her to make up for Yasha's absence. With Uncle Miroku, Aunt Sango, and Grandmother Kaede. And of course, my family back in present-day Japan. Tomorrow is August 10, 2000(back in present-day Japan, of course). August tenth is Tauni's birthday. I am celebrating it here, in the morning, then, Tauni and I are going home to see our family. Tauni will be two years old.

'As for the men in my life, Kouga has been trying to win me over since Yasha left. I must admit, I am starting to fall for him. He is even accepting the fact that my pup is Inuyasha's, too. (Oh, and Shippou...He is about seven, and I am still considering him as my own pup. So Kimmikatana has a brother.) Kouga is coming home with us, to make sure we stay safe, like Yasha used to. (We never could figure out why the well suddenly let in more than just me and my daughter. But we don't question it – it's somewhat of a blessing.)

'Sesshoumaru comes around a lot. He's warming up to me, much to Kouga's dismay. But those two got along better together than Inuyasha did with either of them... I believe that Sesshoumaru has feelings for me, just as his brother had begun to. He takes care of Tauni most of the time that Sango isn't. After Tauni, Kouga, and I get back, I am going to stay with Sesshoumaru for a day or so. That is what he asked of me, so I will do just that.

'Sango and Miroku still haven't admitted their feelings for one another, but I can smell that those feelings are there. Oh, yea. When Inuyasha and I mated, I became a half demon just like him. My hair didn't become silver, but grew several feet in length. I also have claws now, and black dog ears, the only thing Kouga hates about me. I believe I will stop writing for now. love, Kags'

Kagome Higurashi closed her journal and put it in her bag. She was almost all ready for her trip. Sesshoumaru offered to help Sango and Miroku get Tauni ready. Kouga was helping Kagome. Kouga walked in then, going straight over to Kagome. He put his hands on her shoulders and started to rub them gently.

"Mmm..." Kagome mumbled. She turned around and Kouga saw that she had tears in her eyes.

"Kags, what's wrong?" Kouga asked, wiping her eyes gently with his thumbs.

"Oh, nothing, it's just...I'm remembering Yasha since Tauni's birthday is tomorrow, and all."

"Sorry to say this, but Mutt-face --" Kagome laughed a few times "-- was a baka to leave you. I hope you know that, even if you mate someone else...again --" Another giggle from Kagome "-- I will always be by your side," Kouga finished. He moved his head down to Kagome's and touched her lips to his gently. He pulled away to see how she reacted.

Kagome just stood there for a minute, then moved closer to Kouga and laid her head on his chest.


	3. Kouga Smells Something

Love Can Prevail: The After-mating Life

**P r e v i o u s l y o n L o v e C a n P r e v a i l T h e A f t e r M a t i n g L i f e**

"Sorry to say this, but Mutt-face --" Kagome laughed a few times "-- was a baka to leave you. I hope you know that, even if you mate someone else...again --" Another giggle from Kagome "-- I will always be by your side," Kouga finished. He moved his head down to Kagome's and touched her lips to his gently. He pulled away to see how she reacted.

Kagome just stood there for a minute, then moved closer to Kouga and laid her head on his chest.

_**Chapter 3: Kouga Smells Something**_

Kouga was surprised that Kagome reacted the way that she did. He had expected her to do what she used to when Inuyasha was around. 'Ha! I guess I finally won her over!' Kouga thought smugly.

Outside, Sesshoumaru could hear Kagome's and Kouga's conversation. He growled and went inside the cabin when he smelled Kagome's tears. He tried to act nonchalant, like he was coming in to assist them with their packing, but when he stepped inside, Kouga glared at him, probably able to tell he was angry about something.

"Kagome, are you okay? I could smell your tears. Why were you crying, pup?" Sesshoumaru crossed the room and put one of his hands on Kagome's shoulder. He'd decided to not try to hide the fact that he cared from her; it wouldn't help anything anyway, only make things more complicated.

Kagome laughed at what he called her. "Sesshy, why must you insist on calling me 'Pup'? I am a full-grown hanyou, not a pup. Now, Tauni, on the other hand, is a pup. You may call her pup, but not me." Kagome stepped away from both demons, rubbing her eyes carefully.

"Well, anyways, full-grown hanyou, you need a good night's rest, so I bid you good-night," Sesshoumaru said, rolling his eyes and giving Kagome a kiss on the cheek. He smelled Kouga's scent on her and growled softly.

"Hey, dog, why are you growling?" Kouga demanded, stepping up. "Or can I call you Sesshy, too?"

"Kouga, don't start anything with Yasha's brother. He should be like a brother to you. After all, you both are helping to raise Inu's daughter. And even though neither of you liked him, and hate him for leaving me and making me sad, you still raised HIS daughter." Kagome said, firmly, placing her hands on her hips.

All of a sudden, they heard a clap of thunder, and Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Tauni came into the cabin, soaking wet.

"You guys, dry off, please. I don't want anyone sick. Sesshy, can you please help me by drying Kimmikatana off? You are the only one she will listen to when she's riled up. I will dry Shippo off."

'Maybe because she's a hanyou, and can tell that his scent is like his brother's? Her father's brother...it would make sense that she listen to him...' Kagome thought as she stooped down to pick up the two pups. She had one in each arm, and gave Tauni to Sesshoumaru for him to dry her.

Sango started a fire for them to gather around to get warm and help them dry. Miroku and Kouga went over to Sango and stood next to her, Miroku the closer of the two.

"Sango, can I talk to you for a moment, outside, by the forest?"Kouga asked.

Sango looked puzzled, but nodded, and grabbed one of the contraptions Kagome called an umbrella with them. Once they were outside, Sango said, "What is it, Kouga?"

"Uhm, I smell dog breath around the village. How will Kagome react?" Kouga asked, crossing his arms over his chest with a deep scowl on his face.

Sango gasped. "I don't know... I know that she still loves him, but she also loves..."She trailed off, covering her mouth with a small gasp as she nearly revealed too much information.

Kouga grabbed her wrist and yanked Sango towards himself, pressing her against him. "Who does she love? I can call that Monk over here. I know how you would hate for him to get the wrong idea, since you love him and all."

"Okay, okay! Kagome loves you and Sesshoumaru...along with Inuyasha." Once Kouga released her, she rubbed her wrist and discovered a small cut."Oh! You mangy wolf! You cut me! Now I understand why Yasha didn't want Kags to fall for you! Once you get comfortable with someone, you treat them like crap!" Sango spat, then ran away.


	4. Happy Birthday, Tauni part1

Love Can Prevail: The After-mating Life

**P r e v i o u s l y o n L o v e C a n P r e v a i l T h e A f t e r M a t i n g L i f e**

"Uhm, I smell dog breath around the village. How will Kagome react?" Kouga asked, crossing his arms over his chest with a deep scowl on his face.

Sango gasped. "I don't know... I know that she still loves him, but she also loves..."She trailed off, covering her mouth with a small gasp as she nearly revealed too much information.

Kouga grabbed her wrist and yanked Sango towards himself, pressing her against him. "Who does she love? I can call that Monk over here. I know how you would hate for him to get the wrong idea, since you love him and all."

"Okay, okay! Kagome loves you and Sesshoumaru...along with Inuyasha." Once Kouga released her, she rubbed her wrist and discovered a small cut."Oh! You mangy wolf! You cut me! Now I understand why Yasha didn't want Kags to fall for you! Once you get comfortable with someone, you treat them like crap!" Sango spat, then ran away.

_**Chapter 4: Happy Birthday, Tauni! (Part 1)**_

Kagome woke up early, not noticing that something was out of the ordinary. She stood from her bed to get dressed then sat on her bed. She yelped when she sat on something... Something lumpy, and it felt like...legs! At first she thought it was Tauni, but soon realized these legs were too long. She took the covers off, and saw Sesshoumaru!

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome whispered, shaking him gently to wake him. "Sesshoumaru, what are you doing in my bed?"

"Huh? Oh, you were screaming in your sleep, and I comforted you. I guess I fell asleep before I left...I was going to leave once you fell asleep again," Sesshoumaru assured Kagome, a sheepish expression on his face.

"Oh... Thank you, but you must go get ready for Tauni's birthday celebration, mustn't you?" Kagome helped Sesshoumaru out of the bed as she asked the question.

Sesshoumaru nodded and left the cabin, but not before kissing Kagome on the cheek. "I will see you later, pup," Sesshoumaru said, grinning at the nickname.

Kagome growled, but set to work getting things out for Tauni's birthday. She had brought a cake from her time for the celebration, along with the gift she had gotten her. Kagome took it out of it's box and examined it. She had one just like it: a locket with a family picture in it. Kagome wanted her to have it so she would at least know what her father looked like, since she was getting more and more curious each day.

Little did Kagome know that Inuyasha was on his way to this celebration...

_**With Inuyasha**_

How long had it been since Kikyo put a spell on him and made him leave his mate and pup? But to Inuyasha it didn't matter. He had made a vow, when Kikyo put the spell on him, that, no matter what, he would always be with his daughter and mate on Kimmikatana's birthday.

Inuyasha ran faster towards Kaede's village. They had deemed her to be Tauni's grandmother, along with Sango and Miroku to be her Godparents. But Tauni was to call them Aunt and Uncle, not by their First names, of course. It was disrespectful.

Inuyasha stopped when he got to the village. He walked through the village to the cabin he had built for their family over a year and a half ago. He went inside the cabin, but smelled that damned wolf, and ... his brother. 'What the hell! What are they doing here?" He went into Tauni's room, picked her up, waking her up in the process, and yelled, "Happy Birthday, Tauni!"

Kagome, Sesshoumaru, and Kouga ran into the room, only to see the hanyou holding his daughter. Sesshoumaru and Kouga tried to stop Kagome from going over to him, but it was no use. Kagome stopped in front of Inuyasha and...


	5. Happy birthday, Tauni part 2

Love Can Prevail: The After-mating Life

**P r e v i o u s l y o n L o v e C a n P r e v a i l T h e A f t e r M a t i n g L i f e**

Inuyasha stopped when he got to the village. He walked through the village to the cabin he had built for their family over a year and a half ago. He went inside the cabin, but smelled that damned wolf, and ... his brother. 'What the hell! What are they doing here?" He went into Tauni's room, picked her up, waking her up in the process, and yelled, "Happy Birthday, Tauni!"

Kagome, Sesshoumaru, and Kouga ran into the room, only to see the hanyou holding his daughter. Sesshoumaru and Kouga tried to stop Kagome from going over to him, but it was no use. Kagome stopped in front of Inuyasha and...

_**Chapter 4: Happy Birthday, Tauni! (Part 2)**_

Kagome stepped in front of Inuyasha and slapped him.

Inuyasha almost dropped Tauni. Instead, he regained his composure, as if he ever had any, and put his daughter down in her bed. Then he turned to Kagome.

"What the hell! Is that any way to greet your mate?" Inuyasha asked, grinning. He walked over to Kagome, who was frozen, and wrapped his arms around her.

Kagome remembered who he was when he put his arms around her, and tried to push him away. "What are you **doing** here? Aren't you and Kikyo together?" Kagome cried out, tears slowly going down her face.

"Kikyo? No, Kagome... How could you even think that I would leave you and my daughter for Kikyo? Or, for that matter, anyone? You're the only one I want to be with!"

"Then where were you for the past year and a half!" Kagome shouted, using the Miko powers she still had, causing him to fly against the wall. Kimmikatana jumped and started crying at the loud sound.

'I can't pick up my child...I won't...Not while her father is here, and hasn't explained to me why he left in the first place...' Kagome thought. Kouga and Sesshoumaru realized she wasn't going to pick up the crying toddler, so Kouga picked up the little pup, while Sesshoumaru put his arms around Kagome's shoulders.

"You two get away from them!"Inuyasha shouted. "That is my pup, and she is my mate! You have no right to touch what is not yours!" Inuyasha walked over to Kouga and tried to get his child.

"Get away from her!" Kagome yelled, whille getting Tauni from Kouga and putting a barrier around them. "I don't want to be your mate anymore, Inuyasha."

"Kags..?

"Don't call me that! You haven't been with me and your daughter, helping to raise her..." Kagome whispered, letting her barrier down.

"Please, at least let me explain." Inuyasha stepped forward and took Kagome's chin in his right hand and lifted her face to meet his eyes.

"Get away from her! Dammit, mutt-face, you've already hurt her too much!" Kouga started, before he was interrupted.

"Wolf, can you not see it?" Sesshoumaru startled everyone. "This Sesshoumaru can clearly see that Kagome still loves my brother." Sesshoumaru stepped forward and took Kimmikatana from Kagome. "You, wolf. Get out. These two pups need to talk. I will watch Kimmikatana for you, pup."

"Thank you," Inuyasha and Kagome said at the same time.

"I was talking to her, Brother." Sesshoumaru said, before walking outside, and taking Kouga and Tauni with him. They started walking to Miroku's and Sango's cabin.

"You dog! Can **you** not see it? Kagome loves us, too!" Kouga hissed. "And why are we going to that lecherous Houshi's cabin?"

"We must talk to Kagome's friend, the demon-slayer. She is the one who told you this, is she not?" Sesshoumaru sped up when Kouga nodded.

_**WITH KAGOME AND INUYASHA**_

Inuyasha sighed, and asked, "Is what my brother said true? Do you still love me?" Kagome nodded. "So why do you not want to be my mate any longer?

'Oh, just because you left me to be with Kikyo, so I had to raise our pup on my own,' Kagome thought. "Why should it matter? You don't love me, obviously. You love that clay--"She was cut off when Inuyasha kissed her. She pushed him away, putting up her barrier again. "Don't! It's too painful!"

"Too painful, huh? Then why have you been kissing that wolf? I can taste, you know. And you don't taste like you're supposed to. And I don't love her. I was put under another one of her spells. But I took care of that damn dead priestess...I put her in a cave and sealed it. She will not last long without her soul collectors to help."

"Oh, and you just happened to have **had** to leave on her first birthday, right?"Kagome asked sarcastically, referring to Tauni's first birthday.

"I..." Inuyasha didn't want to answer. 'I can't tell her that I went to meet Kikyo, even if it was to tell her that I mated, and that was when Kikyo snapped, holding me against my will...'

"Yea, can't answer that one, can you? That's it, I'm done with you. Osuwari!"


	6. Happy Birthday, Tauni part3

Love Can Prevail: The After-mating Life

**P r e v i o u s l y o n L o v e C a n P r e v a i l T h e A f t e r M a t i n g L i f e**

"Oh, and you just happened to have **had** to leave on her first birthday, right?"Kagome asked sarcastically, referring to Tauni's first birthday.

"I..." Inuyasha didn't want to answer. 'I can't tell her that I went to meet Kikyo, even if it was to tell her that I mated, and that was when Kikyo snapped, holding me against my will...'

"Yea, can't answer that one, can you? That's it, I'm done with you. Osuwari!"

_**Chapter 4: Happy Birthday, Tauni! (Part 3)**_

Kagome walked away, towards where she could smell Kouga, and Sesshoumaru, hearing a loud THUMP, but continuing along the way to Miroku and Sango's home. 'Wow, I used to care when I sat him...but now...' Kagome thought.

As soon as Inuyasha could walk again, he left **his family's** cabin and jumped to Sango's and Miroku's cabin, arriving before Kagome, who liked to walk, so as to not scare the villagers. He went inside to talk to Sango, but found that Sango, Miroku, Sesshoumaru, and Kouga were talking already.

Inuyasha sat down and immediately said, "Spill."

Sango started to explain, "Well, when you left, Kouga and Sesshoumaru, I guess felt bad for her?" She looked over to them, and they nodded. Sango continued, "And they started to help raise your beautiful daughter, Kimmikatana. Well, Kagome missed you dearly, and cried herself to sleep every night, until recently. Well, Kouga still loves her, and I'm beginning to think that Sesshoumaru does, too..." Inuyasha glared at his brother, who continued his emotionless gaze. "Thing is, Kagome told me one night, well...She, uhm, she told me that she loves both of them, and she still loves you, too..."

"Sango! I asked you to not tell anyone!" Kagome had tears streaming down her face.

Sesshoumaru was the first out of the three demons to get up. He carefully wiped her eyes, then shocked Inuyasha by pulling her into an embrace. Seeing Inuyasha's expression, Sesshoumaru said, "Nani? This Lord Sesshoumaru has a heart, too. And this Sesshoumaru cares, too," he added, pulling Kagome away to see if she stopped crying.

"Oh, no..no! No one can love me!"Kagome pushed Sesshoumaru back, accidentally using her Miko powers and hurting him. "Oh, no!Sesshoumaru, are you okay?" She ran to his side, and looked at her own hands."I have had control since right after me and Inuyasha met..why did I lose control?" She asked, more to herself, than to anyone else.

Sango helped her best friend up, and said, "Well, Kimmi's here --" she used Kimmimatana's other nickname "-- so, can we start her party?" She helped Kagome get Tauni, then helped Sesshoumaru up.

"Pup, I will go get Kimmi's...uh, you called it a cake? I will go get that, along with what I have for the little pup." Sesshoumaru said, and on the way out, kissed Kagome on the cheek, earning a growl from Inuyasha.

Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and licked her face, where Sesshy had kissed it. Kagome immediately jerked away and ran to another room to wash her face. "So you're just going to let my half-brother kiss you, right in front of me, your mate?"

"Yup, that's how it's going to be, _sweetie,_" she said, venomously. Inuyasha knew by that tone that he was to leave the matter alone, or he would be sat. "So, Kags, are you taking Kimmikatana home?"

"Yes, I am, why do you ask?" she said, sighing. 'I know where this is going.'

"Who's going with you to protect you?"Inuyasha pressed.

"I am," Kouga and Sesshoumaru, who just came back in, said at the same time. They growled at each other.

"Yup, they both are. Feel free to join us. My mother has missed you." Kagome bowed slightly, acknowledging Sesshoumaru as he stood beside her.

"Pup, don't bow to me," Sesshoumaru ordered softly.

"Oh! Okay, if you say so!" Kagome said, and stood on tiptoe, and traced the crescent moon on Sesshoumaru's forehead. She also traced the maroon marks. She then walked away. "Let's get this party started..." She pulled out a small box, and set it on the table. Everyone else followed her example, except Inuyasha.

"It's not in a box, and I don't want anyone to see it yet...' he mumbled, fumbling with something in his kimono.

"Okay, Yasha. Well, I want Kimmi to open her gifts before we have cake, so she doesn't get cake everywhere..." Kagome put Tauni on the table with the gifts.

Sesshoumaru gave her a long box. Kags helped her daughter open the box and gasped. In the box lay two kimonos, both with the same design, and colors. The top parts were a sky blue, and the bottom parts, a navy blue. It was a mother-daughter outfit sort of thing, and in the box, was a katana for Kimmikatana to use when she was older. "Those kimonos will grow to fit you every time you grow, and so they can fit you forever, literally," Sesshoumaru explained.

Kouga gave the child a rosary that was spelled so that when she put it on someone, and said a word -- like sit -- they would obey. It was just like Inuyasha's. Kouga explained all this to them. Kagome had to laugh at the idea. Inuyasha Just growled at Kouga, and got a glare from Kagome.

Sango gave Kimmi a demonslayer's outfit that would fit in about ten years. "So she'll have something to fight in, other than kimonos." She explained. Kirara gave Kimmi a hairball...

Miroku gave her something non-lecherous, surprising everyone. He gave her some prayer beads. He thought it was a good idea, and said that to everyone. "Well, I am a houshi, and so I want her to remember me as a monk, not a lecher."

Kagome gave the little box, from her, to Kimmikatana. The little miko/hanyou opened it and pulled out the necklace. She tried to put the locket in her fur, but Kagome took it, put it on Kimmi's neck, and opened it so her daughter could see. Then she did the same with her own locket. Tauni looked at the picture and then pointed to Inuyasha and said, "Daddy!" Kagome gasped. 'She associated the picture, the person, and the word with one another...'she then stepped back, so Yasha could give Tauni his gift.

"My little girl. Kimmikatana, I'm sorry i haven't been with you, but this is to show that you are my little princess. I made this for you..." Yasha trailed off as he pulled a silver tiara out of his kimono. It had a white rose intertwined in it, with the bud on top. Inuyasha put it on his daughter's head. Kagome watched as he showed such a gentle attitude towards their pup. She let some tears fall freely down her face, not bothering to wipe them away.'Maybe his story was true...'


	7. Happy Birthday, Tauni Part4

Love Can Prevail: The After-mating Life

**P r e v i o u s l y o n L o v e C a n P r e v a i l T h e A f t e r M a t i n g L i f e**

Kagome gave the little box, from her, to Kimmikatana. The little miko/hanyou opened it and pulled out the necklace. She tried to put the locket in her fur, but Kagome took it, put it on Kimmi's neck, and opened it so her daughter could see. Then she did the same with her own locket. Tauni looked at the picture and then pointed to Inuyasha and said, "Daddy!" Kagome gasped. 'She associated the picture, the person, and the word with one another...'she then stepped back, so Yasha could give Tauni his gift.

"My little girl. Kimmikatana, I'm sorry i haven't been with you, but this is to show that you are my little princess. I made this for you..." Yasha trailed off as he pulled a silver tiara out of his kimono. It had a white rose intertwined in it, with the bud on top. Inuyasha put it on his daughter's head. Kagome watched as he showed such a gentle attitude towards their pup. She let some tears fall freely down her face, not bothering to wipe them away.'Maybe his story was true...'

_**Chapter 4: Happy Birthday, Tauni! (Part 4)**_

"That's beautiful, Inuyasha," Sango said. She walked over to Yasha and Tauni, then picked up the pup, to get a better look at the tiara. 'Wow, who knew Yasha could be so...so...caring...?' "Yasha, did you make this?"

"Well, I said I did, but... Other than the actual tiara, yea. I also worked in Kags' time to buy it, then went there to get a white rose." Inuyasha shrugged as if he did nothing thoughtful.

"Wow, Mutt-face, I didn't think you cared for your pup, or my Kagome," Kouga said, leaning against a wall.

"What do you mean, YOUR Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, grabbing Kouga by the neck and pressing him against the wall he was leaning on. Kagome rushed over to them, and tried to get Inuyasha off of Kouga, but only got pushed away. She stumbled and fell on her behind.

"Inuyasha, you worthless dog! let me go! Look what you did to Kagome!" Kouga yelled before easily breaking free of Inuyasha's grip. He then ran to Kagome's side, and helped Kagome up. She smiled a bit and gasped when Sesshoumaru moved.

Sesshoumaru stepped up to Inuyasha. "How dare you! I haven't ripped you apart for breaking her heart and leaving your pup because she still loves you. But don't push her, or I will hurt--"

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru, but I can fight my own battles. Inuyasha, you are still welcome to come with your daughter, Sesshy, Kouga, and I, but you will not stay in my house for the three days that we are there. You may find someplace else to stay, for I can barely stand the sight of you at this moment. I got rid of my anger when Sesshy left us to talk, but now...Heh...fate is cruel. You left me for a clay pot, but I am leaving you, for no one, at the moment, but I'm sure I will find someone who will have me." She smiled at the two demons who helped her up.

"Sango, Miroku, don't do anything I wouldn't while we are gone, okay?" Neither of them made any sign that they'd been spoken to. "Well? Answer me or I will hurt you!" Miroku nodded, with a terrified expression on his face.


	8. Happy birthday, Tauni Part5

Love Can Prevail: The After-mating Life

**P r e v i o u s l y o n L o v e C a n P r e v a i l T h e A f t e r M a t i n g L i f e**

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru, but I can fight my own battles. Inuyasha, you are still welcome to come with your daughter, Sesshy, Kouga, and I, but you will not stay in my house for the three days that we are there. You may find someplace else to stay, for I can barely stand the sight of you at this moment. I got rid of my anger when Sesshy left us to talk, but now...Heh...fate is cruel. You left me for a clay pot, but I am leaving you, for no one, at the moment, but I'm sure I will find someone who will have me." She smiled at the two demons who helped her up.

"Sango, Miroku, don't do anything I wouldn't while we are gone, okay?" Neither of them made any sign that they'd been spoken to. "Well? Answer me or I will hurt you!" Miroku nodded, with a terrified expression on his face.

_**Chapter 4: Happy Birthday, Tauni! (Part 5)**_

After getting Miroku's answer, Kagome strode out of the cabin, carrying her pup. All of the cabin's temporary occupants from the party stared after her. Inuyasha was the first to move. He followed Kagome back to their cabin, and went to their room.

He heard that one of the two demons, Kouga, had followed, but he growled at the wolf demon, fiercely, and he backed away, but stayed close enough so he could hear the conversation.

"Kagome...I swear, I didn't leave you of my own free will...Kagome, I would never do anything to hurt you that way. I didn't even mean to hurt you, back at Miroku's and Sango's cabin. I lost my sense, when Kouga called you his woman...It's just..." Inuyashasigh I...I didn't want to lose you to some wolf..."Inuyasha finished lamely. 'Why can't I tell her that I don't want to lose her to anyone, since she is technically still my mate, and she is the mother of my pup...'

"Oh, don't worry, Inuyasha. You might not lose me to a wolf...It could be your brother..." Sesshoumaru, who had walked up next to Kouga, heard, and started to glow, knowing Kags liked him. Kouga shoved him hard. "...After all...Sesshy has been warming up to me...He's not heartless after all...he's kind...and he cares." Inuyasha just gaped at Kagome, due to the fact that she just called his brother kind and caring.

"You weren't around when I was growing up. He gave evil a totally new name." Inuyasha mumbled.

"Are you ready? Because we are going to be late if we don't go now..."Kagome said as she picked up Kimmikatana. She went to the door and whispered, "Sesshoumaru, Kouga, you can stop eavesdropping and come on, we're going." and to Inuyasha she added, "You can stay at my house, just...please don't act like my mate around Mom, and don't pick any fights. She really likes Sesshy and Kouga..."Inuyasha nodded, as Kouga and Sesshoumaru walked in, looking embarrassed that Kagome called to them the way she did.

Inuyasha glared at them. They glared back, as Kagome gave them each a bag of Kimmikatana's to carry.

They started to walk to the well, when Inuyasha pulled out Tetsusaiga and stopped walking.

"What is it, Inuyasha? Huh? Inu...Inu...Inuyasha, a jewel shard, coming quickly from that direction!" Kagome pointed East.

Kouga and Sesshoumaru prepared to battle, also. "Hide yourself and the pup, Kags," Kouga said.

"No! I'm not going to hide, but Tauni can put up a barrier. That was the first thing I taught her...Tauni, danger!" she said, and as soon as she said danger, she put Tauni down. Tauni put up a barrier and started to walk away from the group, but stayed within ten feet.

"Wow, you taught her well,"Inuyasha commented, as Kagome pulled out her bow and arrows.

They all heard a noise and into the clearing came...


	9. Happy Birthday, Tauni! Part 6

Love Can Prevail: The After-mating Life

**P r e v i o u s l y o n L o v e C a n P r e v a i l T h e A f t e r M a t i n g L i f e**

"No! I'm not going to hide, but Tauni can put up a barrier. That was the first thing I taught her...Tauni, danger!" she said, and as soon as she said danger, she put Tauni down. Tauni put up a barrier and started to walk away from the group, but stayed within ten feet.

"Wow, you taught her well,"Inuyasha commented, as Kagome pulled out her bow and arrows.

They all heard a noise and into the clearing came...

_**Chapter 4: Happy Birthday, Tauni! (Part 6)**_

They all heard a noise and into the clearing came Kikyo. 'Huh? But I thought I got rid of that damn clay pot!' Inuyasha thought. When Kikyo fully came into view, Inuyasha saw that she was carrying his Tetsusaiga. He growled, realizing she'd used some sort of spell to take it from him just then.

Kagome looked at the person she hated the most. "What do you want? Huh? What are you doing with Tetsusaiga?" Kagome was furious that the person who ruined her life with Inuyasha dared to show her face -- no, her dead face -- around Kagome.

"Oh, Inuyasha left it behind so he could get to his bitch and his pup," Kikyo lied, rolling her eyes. "I guess he was so desperate to get here that he didn't make sure that I couldn't get out of the cave that he trapped me in. I was just about to die when my soul collectors found a way into the cave. So I set out to find Inuyasha." Kikyo smirked. She started to walk towards Inuyasha, but Kagome stepped in front of him.

"No! I realize now that Inuyasha must be telling the truth to have left his Tetsusaiga behind to get to me," Kagome played along, having seen Inuyasha draw it only moments before. "But I still don't want to be his mate. Well, not anymore..." Kagome trailed off, and notched her arrow onto the bow and aimed at Kikyo.

"Now, leave Tetsusaiga here and get away -- no, **stay** away from me and my pup. And Inuyasha, too. I don't want him to be around the likes of you. He needs to help raise his pup, even if we aren't to be together anymore." Inuyasha's ears perked up when she told Kikyo off, but when she said that last sentence, they drooped again.

Kagome was about to shoot Kikyo when…


	10. Happy Birthday Tauni! Final Part

Love Can Prevail: The After-mating Life

**P r e v i o u s l y o n L o v e C a n P r e v a i l T h e A f t e r M a t i n g L i f e**

"Now, leave Tetsusaiga here and get away -- no, **stay** away from me and my pup. And Inuyasha, too. I don't want him to be around the likes of you. He needs to help raise his pup, even if we aren't to be together anymore." Inuyasha's ears perked up when she told Kikyo off, but when she said that last sentence, they drooped again.

Kagome was about to shoot Kikyo when…

_**Chapter 4: Happy Birthday, Tauni! (Final Part)**_

Kagome was about to shoot Kikyo when Kikyo retreated, dropping Tetsusaiga. 'What the hell?' Kagome thought, turning around. She caught a glimpse of everyone growling in Kikyo's direction, before they covered it up. "Grr…I was about to attack that wench, if she didn't leave Tetsusaiga and go!" Kagome whined. She stopped whining, and picked up the Tetsusaiga.

Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and took Tetsusaiga from her. "Thanks…" Inuyasha mumbled. He was kind of confused as to why Kagome yelled at everyone, until—

"Why were you guys trying to scare her away? I was gonna shoot her!" Kagome was whining again. "Oh, forget it, let us go home. Miroku, Sango, ja ne!" Kagome gave them a hug and allowed them to hug Kimmikatana before the group stepped right next to the well.

First into the well were Kouga and Kagome. They carried Tauni's pack with them. Kagome decided that Inuyasha could carry the pup into modern Japan. Kagome had only one fear: That Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha would start fighting before jumping into her era.

'Oh, why does Kouga have to pull his stunts now? I don't even know if me and Inuyasha are able to separate, so why is he holding my hand? It is, after all, my era we are going to…' She pulled her hand out of Kouga's as they landed in the well. Unfortunately, the well wasn't very large, and she and Kouga were pressed up against each other. Kouga solved this issue by picking Kagome up and jumping out of the well.

"A-anou…well, thank you, Kouga. You can put me down now. Arigatou. Oh, no…What if they are fighting?" Kagome put the bag down and worried her bottom lip with her teeth. She walked over to the well and peered into its depths.

All of a sudden, a blue light appeared and Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, and Tauni appeared. To Kagome's relief, no one looked like they had gotten their asses kicked. 'Maybe because Tauni was with them…? Oh, Kami, I hope so…They both love her, so…Yea, that's it…' Kagome argued with herself.

Inuyasha hopped out of the well and tried to hand Kimmikatana to Kagome. She shook her head and said, "You hold her. I'm sure you've missed her very much," Kagome finished as Sesshoumaru hopped out of the well.

Sesshoumaru immediately walked over to Kagome and Kouga, taking Kagome by the elbow and bringing her outside the well house. Inuyasha noted that Kagome willingly went with his brother, and that Sesshoumaru seemed to know his way around.

"Oi! Kagome! Have you brought my brother here before now?" Inuyasha asked when he caught up to Sesshoumaru and Kagome.

Kagome nodded and said, "Yes, Kouga, too. My mother likes both of them, but she misses you and your ears!" Kagome said, and when she mentioned his ears, she tweaked them a bit, blushed, and withdrew her hand. All the while Inuyasha growled.

'Wow, Mutt-Face sure is soft when it comes to my Kagome…I wonder…Can I use that against him? No, if I do that, Kagome would get upset with me…And it would ruin all the progress I made with her while that dog was gone.' Kouga thought, laughing quietly at Inuyasha being embarrassed by Kagome.

After about 5 minutes, they arrived in the Higurashi house. Kagome put down Tauni's bag and yelled, "Mother, we're home!" Shortly after, Mrs. Higurashi came into the room and gave everyone a hug, but stopped when she saw Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! You're back! Oh, how we've all missed you! Gramps has even missed you a little. He's had to entertain himself by chasing Kouga and Sesshoumaru around with demon wards, instead of you. Souta missed you, and was extremely bored because Sesshoumaru and Kouga didn't want to play with him. But, now..! Thank Kami you have returned!" Mrs. H said before she was pulled away from Inuyasha by Kagome.

"Anou…Mom, Me and Inuyasha aren't going to stay together…I-I mean, he'll help me to raise Tauni, but…"Kagome thought for a minute. "I guess I'm trying to say that I still love him, but I can't take anymore pain," Kagome whispered.

'Huh? Are those tears I smell? Kagome is crying! Does she still love me? Is that why she's crying as she tells her mom that we aren't to be mates anymore?' "Shh, shh, Kagome, why're you crying, dummy?" Inuyasha took the crying woman in his arms and asked her the question quietly. "Does it hurt to tell your mom what's going on? It's okay…please, don't cry…"Inuyasha rocked Kagome gently. This action got a growl out of Kouga, and Sesshoumaru acted indifferent, but after a few minutes, he interrupted.

"Ahem. Shouldn't we be getting on with this celebration, so we can go back home?" Sesshoumaru crossed the room and took Tauni from Mrs. H. Kouga took this interruption as a chance to break up Inuyasha and Kagome. He took Kagome's hands his and brought her to the dining room, leaving Inuyasha to growl at him. 'Ha! I got her away from him and into the…huh?'

Inuyasha had somehow gotten kagome away from Kouga while Kouga was thinking, and they were already in the dining room, sitting down for the celebration. Kouga almost threw a fit, but decided to sit down and attack Inuyasha later, instead.

_**3 hours later**_

Everyone was laughing at what Tauni just did. The little hanyou had just shoved a whole piece of cake in her face.

"Can someone please…h-help me…clean her up?" Kagome barely got out in between laughs.

"Yes, I'll help you," Sesshoumaru volunteered. He picked up the pup and went with Kagome to the bathroom. They washed her face and hands and Kagome changed her clothes. The three of them then went back downstairs.

"That's what I was trying to avoid in the Feudal Era. Well, thank you, mom, but we have to be going now. I'll miss you, and I'll make sure Inuyasha visits every once in a while." Kagome hugged her mom, and the group left for the well-house.


	11. The Contest Begins

**_A/N: _**Arigatou for those who review. And gomen that I haven't been updating as frequently…I am suffering a severe case of Writer's Block! I fear that sickness…yes, it is a sickness…enjoy!

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does…

**_Previously:_** Everyone was laughing at what Tauni just did. The little hanyou had just shoved a whole piece of cake in her face.

"Can someone please…h-help me…clean her up?" Kagome barely got out in between laughs.

"Yes, I'll help you, "Sesshoumaru volunteered. He picked up the pup and went with Kagome to the bathroom. They washed her face and hands and Kagome changed her clothes. The three of them then went back downstairs.

"That's what I was trying to avoid in the Feudal Era. Well, thank you, mom, but we have to be going now. I'll miss you, and I'll make sure Inuyasha visits every once in a while." Kagome hugged her mom, and the group left for the well-house.

_**Chapter 11: The Contest Begins**_

This time, Kouga and Inuyasha went first, followed quickly by Kagome, Sesshoumaru, and Tauni. The three were greeted back into the Feudal era by a fight. Kagome put Tauni down and ran towards the two demons.

"Why must you two always fight?" Kagome cried.

The two stopped fighting just long enough to answer, which wasn't very long.

"Because he loves you! And I can't lose you!" They both shouted at the same time, pointing to the other. Then, they glared at each other and Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga.

Kagome was temporarily shocked but when Inuyasha almost took Kouga's head, she regained her senses. She stepped forward and put her hands on her hips. Then she said it.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry, but I refuse to let you kill someone who cares for you're child. SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and pulled Tetsusaiga away from Inuyasha. She then gave it to Kimmikatana, and helped Kouga up.

'Wait! What was I thinking?' "Tauni, give mommy that sword back, please." She dropped Kouga and went to get the sword from her pup.

Once she got the sword back and made sure that Inuyasha wouldn't attack Kouga, she said, "Why do you always attack each other?"

"Huh? Oh, I just…Grr! Gomen, Kagome, my mate…It's just that I don't want you with anyone else, and this one (nods at Kouga) won't give up on you. Well, me, him, and Sesshoumaru can try to win you over, I guess…Although I don't see the point, seein' as how we're already mated…" Inuyasha mumbled that last part.

"A-anou…I guess you can all try courting me, and I can pick out of you three…one month, though. That is all! And if I don't pick after a month, then I will choose in time, without any extra help from you three. Got it?" Kagome crossed her arms and waited. The two youkai and the hanyou nodded, fearing the wrath of Kagome.

A/N: Wow, I've gone crazy…Kagome must've lost her mind.

Kags: What! How dare you assume that! (Mumbles curse, then prayer beads appeared on my neck) hmph! That'll teach you.

Me: oh, no! What's the word for this hanyou?

K: what kind of hanyou are you?

Me: dog…oh, and miko blood…

K: so you will have the same fate as Inu…Sit! Thud! Thud! so, my Inu's around…? Well, I'll go to see my beloved.bye!

Me, talking through dirt: come back for the next chapter! I'm gonna kill that damn Kagome! Hmm…how shall I do it? Bow and arrow? Any suggestions from reviewers are welcome! And gomen that this chapter's so short…


	12. feelings revealed

**_Disclaimer:_** The cutest hanyou in the world isn't mine, but I have the next best thing: a boyfriend that is exactly like Inu…

**_Previously: _**'Wait! What was I thinking?' "Tauni, give mommy that sword back, please." She dropped Kouga and went to get the sword from her pup.

Once she got the sword back and made sure that Inuyasha wouldn't attack Kouga, she said, "Why do you always attack each other?"

"Huh? Oh, I just…Grr! Gomen, Kagome, my mate…It's just that I don't want you with anyone else, and this one (nods at Kouga) won't give up on you. Well, me, him, and Sesshoumaru can try to win you over, I guess…Although I don't see the point, seein' as how we're already mated…" Inuyasha mumbled that last part.

"A-anou…I guess you can all try courting me, and I can pick out of you three…one month, though. That is all! And if I don't pick after a month, then I will choose in time, without any extra help from you three. Got it?" Kagome crossed her arms and waited. The two youkai and the hanyou nodded, fearing the wrath of Kagome.

Chapter 12: (i donno if i already HAD chap 12 up, but yea. . .its called:) Feelings "revealed"

Kagome, satisfied, picked up Tauni and started to walk back to her cabin. The three men behind her hadn't moved an inch.

"You three coming, or will I have to force you?"Kagome put tauni down and got out her bow and arrows.

The three very scared youkai(well, 2 youkai and 1 hanyou) ran forward, and Inuyasha and Kouga took Kagome's bow and arrows, then jumped to the village. Sesshoumaru was being nice, so he helped Kagome chase the other two, thinking it would help his chances.

Kagome giggled and chased after Inuyasha and Kouga. They "gave up" after Kagome grabbed Inuyasha and showed him what she was made of. She pulled on his ears til they were sore.

"Ahh! Okay, Okay, I give!" Inuyasha gave Kagome back her bow, holding onto it slightly. He pulled her toward himself and planted a small kiss on her lips.

Kagome blushed, mumbled a small "arigato" and started to walk away. She got about three steps away when she suddenly turned around, ran back to Inuyasha, and hugged him. Then she went to retrieve her arrows from Kouga, Inuyasha praying he wouldn't try to kiss her.

A few hours later, inside the cabin, Sango and Miroku(mostly Miroku) were yelling at Kagome for coming back early. Kagome laughed and said, "Now, I understand why MIROKU is complaining about us being back, but why, dear Sango, are you?"

Sango turned beet red and squeaked as Miroku clutched onto her ass again. "Hentai!" SMACK!

Sesshoumaru chuckled and moved from his observing spot on the wall to sit next to Kagome. He clutched her hand and pulled her to lean on him. She went willingly.

Inuyasha's ears drooped because this small action hurt him greatly. He muttered "goodnight" to everyone, and took Shippou with him to Sango's and Miroku's place. (That's where they stay since Kouga and Sesshy are staying with Kagome.)

Kagome opened her eyes that had somehow closed, and sniffed the air. "Inuyasha?" She got up, and followed his scent, hopping on roofs silently. She figured out he went "home" with Shippou.

Kagome knocked on the door and went in, seeing that Shippou was asleep on the floor, and Inuyasha was sitting in a corner. He sniffed the air and turned around. "Kagome? Why aren't you with my brother. . .? You looked like you enjoyed his compan--"

Kagome cut him off by rushing over and hugging him. "I'm sorry, Yashie. . .But I HAVE to give everyone a fair chance at my heart. . ." Kagome layed her head on his shoulder, drifting slowly into slumberland.

Inuyasha sat there, subconsciously stroking her hair. "even though your heart is still mine, and it's obvious. . ." he whispered. Inuyasha sighed, picked Kagome up, and left to return her to her cabin.

_**thats all i can come up with. sorry i havent updated in FOREVER but yea. . .i've been busy. . .sorry. . .ears droop slightly oh! im going to start making Tenchu fics. if you have any ideas, email me at or review your ideas to me, please.**_


	13. plans to go home with SESSHOUMARU?

**_Disclaimer:_** InuYasha isn't mine. . .He belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. . . Growls

**_Previously:_** Kagome knocked on the door and went in, seeing that Shippou was asleep on the floor, and Inuyasha was sitting in a corner. He sniffed the air and turned around. "Kagome? Why aren't you with my brother. . .? You looked like you enjoyed his compan--"

Kagome cut him off by rushing over and hugging him. "I'm sorry, Yashie. . .But I HAVE to give everyone a fair chance at my heart. . ." Kagome layed her head on his shoulder, drifting slowly into slumberland.

Inuyasha sat there, subconsciously stroking her hair. "even though your heart is still mine, and it's obvious. . ." he whispered. Inuyasha sighed, picked Kagome up, and left to return her to her cabin.

NOW, ON LOVE CAN PREVAIL: THE AFTERMATING LIFE. . .

Chapter 13: Courting Kagome Week 1.

The next day, Kagome woke up to find all three youkai staring at her. It kind of scared her to wake up to have two sets of golden amber eyes staring at her and one pair of cerulean blue eyes, too. So she did what any sane woman would do: scream.

AHHHHH!" Kagome hid under her covers and peeked out when she heard laughter.

"Inu. . .Yasha. . ."Kagome growled furiously. InuYasha's eyes went wide and he scrambled up to cover her mouth before she could say it.

Kagome got madder and started to laugh and say words that were muffled by InuYasha's hand.

"I 'wear 'o 'ami, I'u'asha, f'you don' 'et me go, I 'ill 'it 'ou 'o 'ell wth 'uor preciou' c'aypot!" Translation: I swear to Kami, InuYasha, if you don't let me go, I will sit you to hell with your precious claypot!

InuYasha cursed his sensitive ears, for they picked up the word and he came crashing down on Kagome's bed (A/N: I forgot the word for the little mats they sleep on. . .Sorry. . .)

Kagome shook her head, and stood up. She turned toward Sesshoumaru and Jouga. "You both told me that today, you would need to get back to your pack," She looked at Kouga, "and Back to Rin and Jaken." She turned to Sesshoumaru.

Kouga sadi, "Hai, Kagome. I will return tomorrow." With that said, he stood up, said, "Bye," and Left the cabin.

Sesshoumaru nodded and said, "You told me you'd join me. If you've changed your mind, it is fine. You can bring the young hanyou," InuYasha perked up, as if Sesshoumaru mentioned him, "The YOUNG hanyou, Brother. By that, I mean Kimmikatana."

Kagome smiled softly and nodded. "Hai, Sesshoumaru-dono, I will join you. But as for Kimmi-chan. . .I think she should spend some time with her father. You know, to get to know him." Kagome looked toward InuYasha, who looked positively overjoyed. He rushed from the cabin and went to retrieve Kimmikatana from Sango and Miroku.

About half an hour later, Kagome and Sesshoumaru were ready to leave. Everyone was there to see them off, and Shippo said, excitedly, "Say hi to Rin-chan for me!"

Kagome laughed softly and ruffled his hair. "Okay, Shippo-kun!"

They left for Sesshoumaru's companions. Kagome thought, 'Hmm. . .maybe I'll ask Sesshoumaru-dono if we can bring Rin-chan and Jaken-san home with us. . .'

How do you like it. . .? Kind of bad, and short, and I'm sorry. I'm such a baka for not making an author's note, to tell you all that I'm experiencing writer's block. . . But I have a favor to ask. Will anyone Email me at and give me some suggestions for the next chapter? And possibly suggestions for the next chapter of "The Dare." Please and Thank you.


End file.
